1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of increasing boat performance by reducing drag. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a preferred planing foil apparatus for use with a pontoon boat including mounting structure for connecting a planing foil to the boat with the foil positioned between and spaced from the pontoons generally amidships and straddling the transverse centerline of the boat. The foil is also positioned between the waterline and the lower surfaces of the pontoons when the boat is at rest so that foil rises toward a planing position on the surface of the water as the boat is propelled therealong in order to lift the boat and reduce drag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses devices for reducing drag such as hydrofoils designed to lift the hull of the boat entirely out of the water for high speed travel. Such are impractical for a recreational pontoon boat. Other prior art devices are designed for specific purposes such as improving boat stability during a turn. None of the prior art provides a practical and economical device to improve pontoon boat performance by reducing pontoon drag at various speeds.